Paint Roidmude
The Paint Roidmude appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. The Paint Roidmude is actually Roidmude 010 (ロイミュード０１０ Roimyūdo Zero Ichi Zero) which is originally a Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) combatman who had attacked Kiriko Shijima during the Global Freeze, and managed to evolve into the Advanced Paint Roidmude (ペイントロイミュード Peinto Roimyūdo). 010 attacked Kiriko during the events of the Global Freeze, turning most of her right forearm into data, until the Dream Vegas and Dimension Cab Shift Cars came in for the assist, with Kamen Rider Proto-Drive coming in to send the Roidmude running away. Despite this, he managed to injured one of them, Dimension Cab. 6 months later, 010 eventually evolved into the Paint Roidmude, and began a massive kidnapping spree. After using the human form of Kazuhiro Asaya, Paint kidnapped the real Asaya and placed him in a painting. He gets a minion in the form of Roidmude 084, whose talents are not as well-refined as 010's, where "ghosts" of the kidnapped women as they try to escape their prisons 084 made, with one such incident being witnessed by a woman walking her dog at night. This eventually lead the Special Unit right to his doorstep, and tried to convert Kiriko into data once more after deflecting the Special Unit as his human identity, only for Dream Vegas to run for interception, followed by the other Shift Cars, with Shinnosuke becoming Drive and going on the offensive. When Paint got a lucky shot in with his paint, Drive quickly changed tires with Dream Vegas, and done fairly well until Drive tried the Full Throttle with Dream Vegas, where to his bad luck got him nothing, allowing Paint to slink off after creating a smokescreen from using his paint on a disgruntled Drive's Drum Shields. However, Paint's human identity would be exposed thanks to 084, revealing that all of the "paintings" were in fact the missing women that had been turned into data and placed onto canvases, due to him wanting to make Kiriko into one of his sketches. However, 084's desire of converting Kiriko into a sketch backfired onto the Roidmude and drew attention away from Paint, which was helped by the appearance of Mashin Chaser. After the ordeal, he hides all of his paintings in a warehouse and made a false report that his arts had been stolen. However, one of his painting fell onto Kiriko's hands and an operation was made to find the missing paintings. While Drive was busy fighting Mashin Chaser, he took an opportunity to lure Kiriko in his warehouse and transformed her into a painting. But he was attacked by Shift Dream Vegas, saving Kiriko in the process and distracting him long enough for Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Cab to recover the paintings. Paint was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle with the Handle-Ken. His body and Core exploded into golden sparks. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. An artist himself, 010/Paint prefers perfection in his art, as shown scolding his "student" Hajime for a black and white-colored art. Despite his cheerful appearance, his true appearances is that of a cunning and guile kidnapper. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Data Manipulation: He can turn any objects into colorful string-like data. Living objects seem to be disintegrated much slower, which he made to kidnap ideal women and turn them into paintings. This is useful in attacks as such able to turn a cement block into data long enough to throw it to Drive before reverting back to normal. Since converted living objects would return back to normal, he placed them in conductive material to preserve the effect. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Data Manipulation: He can turn any objects into colorful string-like data. Living objects seem to be disintegrated much slower, which he made to kidnap ideal women and turn them into paintings. This is useful in attacks as such able to turn a cement block into data long enough to throw it to Drive before reverting back to normal. Since converted living objects would return back to normal, he placed them in conductive material to preserve the effect. * Paint Projectile Launch: He can launch paint projectiles from his body or the paint tubes. The paint can either be destructive, corrosive or sticky. * Elastic Paint Tubes: Paint Roidmude can stretch his paint tubes on his right arms for combat. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Artists Category:Characters Portrayed by Lou Oshiba Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters with elasticity